(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self locking device of an active headrest, and more particularly to a self locking device of an active headrest which locks the active headrest after operation of the active headrest such that the active headrest can continuously support the head and the neck of an occupant without returning to its original position.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An active headrest is a headrest which is automatically raised so as to support the head of an occupant when strong impact acts on a vehicle by a vehicle crash, etc.
The active headrest cooperates with a seat in order to prevent strong impact from acting on the head and the neck of an occupant, and moves upward and forward to support the head and the neck of the occupant.
During a rear-end collision, the body of an occupant is thrust to the rear of a seat. Accordingly, an active headrest is raised so as to support the head and neck of the occupant.
However, the conventional active headrest returns to its original position after operation thereof, so that it cannot continuously support the head and neck of the occupant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.